The Calm Before the Storm
by ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: When Violet Wull arrives in Winterfell with her father, she soon realizes the world she thought she knew is full of lies, murder, and deception. Can she trust the Starks? Should she trust them?


Violet ran through the dense woods that encircled the mountains, breathing heavily as she ran with everything that she had. Suddenly, she heard a sharp crack underneath her feet and was abruptly propelled into the air. Ivon Wull came walking from behind a nearby tree, laughing contently. "Ivon! Let me down this instant!" She yelled furiously as she dangled upside down. "Well you asked for it." he said as he thrust his Valarian steel dagger into the rope, sending her head first into the dirt below. "What do you think your doing!" She growled, carefully pulling the twigs out of her coal black hair that was once pulled back in a neat braid. "I was doing what father asked of me." He said with a smirk. "Father asked you to trap me like a wild animal?"

"No, but he did ask me to get you back to the castle at any means necessary, he's been asking for you for hours, and you know father's patience isn't the best." He said, helping her off of the ground. "Yes, yes I know. I suppose I will just have to get you back later then." She grinned. "I suppose so," He smiled. "Oh I almost forgot."He said as he pulled out a beautiful light purple flower, and gently tucked it behind her ear. "I found it blooming underneath an old pine, and it reminded me of you, so thought you should have it. Brings out the color of your eyes, don't you think?"

"Aw brother, how sweet of you!" She said sarcastically. Although he was right. Her eyes matched the flower perfectly. She was named after it for that fact. Her mother once told her of her birth in the coldest and deadliest winter the mountain clans had ever seen. All of the other babies born that winter had been taken by the cold, all except her. She was a weak and frail baby, never opening her eyes once, always sleeping. Everyone thought she would surely die as well until one day, her mother, fearing she would soon be taken from her, prayed to the gods with everything she had. That evening her mother walked into her nursery to see a beautiful violet flower growing out of the snow of her window seal. That's when she had finally opened her eyes to reveal their violet color. The next day the snow began to melt, and the warm spring breeze began to blow. Her mother insisted that she was special, blessed by the gods. If that was true, Violet was unsure, but what she was sure of was that her father was waiting for her, and his patience were wearing quickly.

Violet quickly made her way out of the wood, and followed the worn trail back up the winding mountain. The whole mountain was scattered with small wooden cabins, each pledged to her father, Hugo Wull. The Wulls, where only one of the many mountain clans, but by far the largest. So large in fact that their clan seemed to have a mountain all their own, with her home seated at the very top, while other clans seemed to share mountains. Finally Violet had made it back atop the mountain and climbed the narrow steps that where engraved into its foundation, leading to the large stone cabin she lived in with her father and brother. Her mother had died when Violet was just thirteen, giving birth to her baby sister, who had died as well. This left Violet the lady of the house, which wasn't such a nice fit for her wandering spirit. Violet found her father seated at his writing desk, scratching his brow in discontent. "Father? I'm here." Violet stated cautiously. "Violet. Where have you been? I've had Ivon searching for you for hours!" he said in a frustrated tone. "Father I-"

"Nevermind Violet," he sighed. "There are more important matters to discuss. The King will be arriving in Winterfell soon. Ned Stark requested that I be there as well to discuss matters of the North and.." he paused, scratching his brow a few more times."And what father?" Violet said confused. "And you are to come as well." Violet gave her father a puzzled look, still not certain what she had to do with anything that was happening in Winterfell. "Why would I need to come?"

"Because Ned would like to meet you." Her father said, frustration growing in every question his daughter asked. "I don't understand?"

"You don't have to understand Violet!" he snapped, slamming his clinched fist into his writing desk. "You just need to do what I tell you! Now go pack you things for the trip, we will be leaving at first light tomorrow." The anger grew inside Violet, burning her insides, but she bit her lip. " And what of Ivon?" Her father relaxed back into his chair. "He will stay and take care of things in my stead. Now, go get some rest, the journey to Winterfell is long, and sleep will be difficult to find."

Her father was right. The journey to Winterfell was very sleepless for her, and by the time they arrived five days later, she was beyond exhausted. When her carriage came to a halt Violet eagerly jumped at the door more than ready to escape. But before her fingers could reach the handle, the door was abruptly opened from the other side, sending her tumbling out of the carriage like a helpless maiden, into the arms of whoever had opened it. "Dear dear M'lady, are you alright?" Said the boy. Violet, embarrassed beyond belief, looked up to see his face. Instantly a chill ran up her spine and her stomach turned to knots. Whoever he was, he scared her, and she had no clue why. His face seemed kind enough, with the slightly amused smile he had painted across it, but his dark eyes seemed to say something else. Violet darted away from him in a panic. "Theon," Came a deep commanding voice. " You may take your leave." Violet knew instantly who he was, Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, the man her father and all the other Mountain Clans pledged their allegiance too. Theon gave her an almost sarcastic bow before disappearing behind Lord Stark, who's hard, grey eyes where starring right at her. "Lady Violet," he greeted her, in his usual somber voice. Violet felt her father's heavy hand on her shoulder. "Ned!" he exclaimed. "It has been awhile my friend." Ned replied with a smile, which seemed unfitting for his hardened face. "And you Lady Violet, my have you grown quite a bit since last we met." Ned's grey eyes met hers once again. Violet only nodded and gave a wry smile, not knowing what to say. Lord Stark was a more intimidating man in his demeanor than she had expected, although she knew he was the exact opposite. Ned put on his lordly complex outwardly, but inwardly he was the most noble and gentle man she had ever met. "Excuse my daughter, it has been a long and tiresome journey." Her father gave her a sideways look, the kind of look he usually gives her when he can't yell at her in public, most likely giving her a warning to be more polite. "Of course, no need to apologize." he nodded. "Sansa!" Ned motioned his hand at a young girl with long auburn hair who had been all but peaking out from behind him, eyeing Violet with...excitement? Admiration? Whatever that sparkle in her eyes where seemed to make Violet uncomfortable, but she shot her a quick smile to be polite. "Violet, this is my eldest daughter Sansa, she is a bit younger than you but I'm certain you two will get along just fine," Ned smiled. "Sansa, show lady Violet to her chambers so she can get some rest before supper." At her father's command, Sansa eagerly grabbed Violet by the wrist and all but drug her along behind her.


End file.
